Jiggig
Jiggig is a former Ogre ritual site, located south of Castle Wars. Its primary known uses were to house the corpses of Ogre ancestors, and to serve as a site for ceremonial dancing. Due to the suspicious activities of a renegade wizard, leading up to the events shown in the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest, some of the ogre corpses have been raised as undead Zogres and Skogres. Ogre guards have installed barricades around Jiggig to stop these undead Ogres from escaping. Jiggig can only be entered during and after the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest. Undead Ogres may infect the player with disease when engaged in close-range combat. Disease acts as poison, but randomly lowers any skill other than constitution. The effects of being diseased can be countered by wearing an Innoculation bracelet, bathing in the thermal pool in Oo'glog, or by using Relicym's balm, though several doses of the balm may be needed to fully counter the effects of disease. These Ogres are also very resistant to normal weapons, which will have a much lower maximum hit and reduced accuracy, but Brutal arrows and the Magic spell Crumble Undead are very effective. There are many Ogre coffins scattered about Jiggig. They can be opened either with an Ogre coffin key, which is a drop from Zogres and Skogres, or by picking the locks with thieving. Ground level The entrance to Jiggig is guarded by several Ogres. Uglug Nar is a shaman who will sell the player supplies useful for fighting in Jiggig, such as Relicym's balm. Grish is another shaman who starts the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest. Pilg and Grug are wounded ogres who have been injured while fending off the Undead Ogres. There are also two uninjured Ogre guards. The first guards the barricade which blocks the way into Jiggig itself, and will let the player in during the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest. The second guards the only three Ogre coffins that are outside the barricade, and will throw the player into Jiggig if they fail to steal from the coffins. After climbing over the barricade, players will see the reason that Jiggig has its name. There are Zogres and Skogres playing drums and dancing. Past this area is a cave that contains stairs down to the main part of Jiggig. Once players have passed the barricade, burying any Zogre bones may cause a Skogre to appear and attack, even if the player has a high enough combat level that the others are no longer aggressive. Basement level one The Jiggig caves are a large area swarming with Zogres and Skogres. The area is much easier to navigate if a player's combat level is high enough that they are no longer aggressive (level 89 or higher). The main points of interest during the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest are the broken lectern and skeleton in the north-west corner, and the entrance to the level below to the west. The locked doors can only be opened during the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest, using the 'ogre gate key' given to the player by Grish. Basement level two This area is only accessible during the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest and it is here that the player will find Slash Bash. See also * Zogre Flesh Eaters * Skogre * Zogre * Ogre coffin key * Ogre coffin nl:Jiggig Category:Quest Locations